


Waiting for Asbel

by kalypsobean



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: The only thing Cheria has ever wanted is to marry Asbel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMadness/gifts).



The only thing Cheria has ever wanted is to marry Asbel. Of course, first Asbel has to catch up with that plan, but Cheria has faith that he will, especially with Kerri on her side.

 

But what Cheria wants most of all is for things to go back to how they were. Things weren't the same after Hubert was sent away, and of course, that's when everything changed. She'd thought, when Asbel and Hubert finally learned to be civil with each other, when they were able to understand that the distance between them wasn't their fault, that perhaps it could happen. Even if Hubert couldn't come home, he would visit. Richard wasn't far away, either, if he could get away; even Cheria's own duties didn't take her away from Lhant so often now. She quite likes that her world is contracting again, for while travelling across the continent had been wonderful, it was also hard, not that she regretted it. It had helped Asbel see her as an adult, after all; it had brought Hubert and Richard back, and she'd been able to help so many people she'd never have met otherwise. Now, though, she's ready to settle. 

 

It may sound simple, or silly, or even childish, but she wants something for herself. Her gift meant she was always giving, even now, although she hasn't reached the point where she feels weak and shaky, like she was a child again, since they returned from Fodra. If she's not helping in the infirmary, healing those hurt by the monsters, she's being asked to tell Asbel something, or running errands for one person or another, or helping at the manor. 

She wouldn't mind if Asbel was next to her, instead of distracted, but he was being pulled away from home as well - if it wasn't monsters, it was Lhant itself, as he soothed every farmer who had lost crops and made sure they were compensated, though there was no way Cheria could think of to make up to those who had lost family members as well.

 

If things could be as they were, even just for a day, she thinks she'd feel more able to go on, but for now, it's always just on the edge of overwhelming, but never enough to push her over, or for anyone to notice. It's never been her style to complain, though; she just keeps waking up, hoping that one day, Asbel will notice her, that Hubert will laugh again, that Richard will smile. She wants them all to lose their haunted looks; she doesn't even know what they would do if they were able to go to the meadow, only worried about being home before her grandfather noticed they had gone.

 

She doesn't see Kerri's concerned looks, or wonder how there are always watermelons when she wants to buy them, or see Asbel watching after her to take heart from it. She reads Hubert's letters without knowing he started over more times than he didn't, because he didn't know what to say, having been away so long and not close enough to be reassured. She doesn't know that Richard misses the time they had together too, and would move the earth if it meant he could go back.

 

The only thing Cheria has ever wanted is to marry Asbel, and she's never wavered in that, but it would be nice if she didn't have to wait alone.


End file.
